


Watch Me

by Kakushigo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Finch likes to watch, John likes to put on a show, M/M, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: After Harold gifts John a new apartment, John notices there's a couple cameras.  He decides to put on a show for Finch.





	Watch Me

The new apartment Finch had gotten him was expansive and very open plan.  A few more windows then Reese would’ve liked, but it only took him a few minutes to figure out why.  He had the penthouse suite for the building, and nothing nearby had a higher vantage. The roofs were clear- and if they weren’t, he’d know.  It was an eagle’s nest. Very nice. 

Of course, there were cameras.  Just in in the living areas (Reese’s new apartment was larger then some homes he’d seen- two sprawling floors)- the bathroom and bedroom were clear (well, sort of.  If the door was left open, a camera could see in each, but the doors could be closed and seal off parts of it).

Finch had seen to it that Reese had plenty of closet space, for which he immediately adapted into a gun vault- he had a lot of ordinance and he had to keep it somewhere.  The closets in his bedroom were already full of clothes he’d never seen before but knew would fit him perfectly. His pantry was stocked- full of things he enjoyed and things he’d never tried before.  It should be terrifying, instead- it’s just comfortable. He smiles up at one of the cameras- he doesn’t know if Finch is watching, but he hopes he is.

Finch had truly thought of everything, Reese thought as he saw the bottle of lube in the bedside table.  There was also condoms and a small assortment of sex toys- everything he’d ever need. 

An idea came to mind and he left the door open to the bedroom as he settled down- the bed was perfectly visible from the camera and he winked at it.  It was perfectly possible that Finch wasn’t watching, but what fun would that be?

Stripping while laying down was hard to make sexy, so Reese just settled for functional- kicking off his shoes and socks, slipping out of jacket, button down, and slacks.  His underwear was plain and unexciting, but he palmed his cock through it, spreading his legs to give the camera the best view. It wasn’t hard to get his cock onboard and it was soon straining against the confines of his underwear so he slid those off as well, now bare against the silky sheets Harold had bought for him.  John hoped Harold had personally picked them out. 

He put a bit of lube on his hand and wrapped it around his cock, moaning softly.  He could be completely quiet, but what was the fun in that?

For a while, he simply played with himself- teasing him right to the edge and then backing off.  His fingers slid over his skin, calluses brushing against sensitive skin in enticing ways. His balls were heavy and he arched into his own hand, softly whining.  The name on his lips when he came was Harold- not any old partner. There was no red light to indicate Harold had been watching, but he hoped anyways as he cleaned up. 

John slept well and the next morning he walked around mostly naked before getting a shower, putting on his suit, and slipping out to pick up drinks for him and Harold.  Today was another number, so he simply filed last night’s activities away. After the number was saved and he’d lounged around the library long enough, he went back to the apartment.  Nothing seemed immediately out of place, but eventually he spotted them- discreetly tucked away so the casual observer would miss them. 

There were cameras in the bedroom tonight.  Excellent. Perhaps he’d try out one of those dildos.


End file.
